The present invention relates to aircraft, and more particularly to passenger seating and accessory systems for aircraft.
Passenger seating arrangements in commercial airlines and aircraft today is relatively standardized. Pluralities of sets of passenger seats are provided with the seats all facing in the forward direction and with some areas of seats separated by bulkheads or service facilities. Such seating arrangements, however, do not allow for practical interaction or shared activities for families with children or groups who are traveling together. Business travelers also do not have access to seated conference areas, which would allow more personal access and interaction. Further there is no play space available in commercial airlines today for young children.
Thus, there is a need for different seating accommodations and configurations, as well as related accessories, which allow families, groups traveling together, and businessmen to have more interaction and a more pleasurable flying experience.
There also is a need for better rest accommodations for passengers. Conventional airline seats typically do not fully recline, thus making it difficult for passengers to rest or sleep comfortably.